Insomnio
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Miro su reloj con impaciencia, las dos de la mañana. El punk rodó los ojos, y miro a su habitación... debería de haber algo que lo distrajera ¿no?... Pensamientos de Duncan sobre Courtney a las dos de la mañana. Viñeta. DxC


**Insomnio**

**Por: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**¿Qué escribí? No lo sé.**

**¿Por qué lo escribí? Tampoco lo sé.**

**Solo sé que lo escribí. Espero que les guste. Un DuncanxCourtney. No pregunten, solo salió de mi cabecita.**

**Disclaimer: TDS no es mío… a qué? Júralo ¬¬ *sarcasmo***

Los ojos azules de cierto punk se paseaban por la cabaña en busca de algo. ¿De qué?

Nada en concreto, solo algo que los distrajera, porque si no lo hacía, no resistiría las ganas de pararse a matar al ñoño pelirrojo con problemas respiratorios, que dormía debajo de el.

Miró al reloj, 2:54:35 a.m.

El punk frunció el ceño, detestaba tener que compartir litera con Harold, siempre con esos horribles ronquidos. Bueno, al menos ya no era tan cansado como la noche del Despiertatón, en la mañana tendría sueño, pero le quedarían energías para golpearlo.

Volvió a mirar al reloj, 2:55:03 Diablos.

Se sentó en su cama y estiro un poco los brazos. Debía de haber algo interesante que hacer a las dos de la mañana en la cabaña.

Observo a sus compañeros… los que quedaban.

A su izquierda dormía plácidamente Geoff debajo de DJ. El primero tenía el sueño muy pesado, y se pasaba la noche haciendo movimientos y sonidos dignos de una película triple x, era perturbador tan solo la idea de pensar en que estaba soñando. Y el segundo dormía como niño con su oso de felpa.

A la derecha, solo una litera vacía. Donde solían dormir Tyler y Ezequiel dos tipos raros pero poco importantes. Sacudió su cabeza. "_Nota mental, mañana cambiare de litera, ¿Por qué diablos no lo hice hoy?_

Hasta ahora nada interesante.

Miro hacia enfrente, casi vacío. Ya casi no quedaban chicas. Solo Bridgette que dormía en la litera de la izquierda y… Courtney que estaba justo frente a él.

Se quedo observando por un minuto… o más, a la morocha.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Esa mujer. Era todo lo que pedía y mas…

Siempre pensó que esas estupideces de "los opuestos se atraen" eran solo eso… estupideces o tontas leyes de física, luego la conoció a ella.

Es decir, faltaba solo con ver sus literas para ver la diferencia. Ella dormía recta con las manos sobre su pecho y su cabello perfectamente anudado en una trenza francesa, las sabanas blancas le cubrían hasta la altura de los hombros y su respiración era perfecta, tranquila para no perturbar a nadie, pero lo suficientemente ruidosa como para saber que seguía con vida.

En cuanto a Duncan… sus sabanas estaban tan sucias que Bridgette juraba que se movían solas, se acostaba en una posición decente y amanecía como chimpancé en una enredadera, roncaba (si lo admitía, pero no tanto como Harold) y su cabello tan desalineado que… ni para que mencionarlo.

Observó detenidamente la cómoda que estaba a un lado. Perfectamente cerrada, llena de ropa y gris y café con estilos elegantes de oficina. Dos perfumes bastantes costosos en sus cajas originales (que por cierto, si no fueran de ella ya los habría robado), una pequeña cajita de cosméticos, y un joyero en forma de corazón donde guardaba las pocas alhajas que poseía.

Miró a su propia cómoda y esbozo una sonrisa. La compartía (desgraciadamente) con Harold, se veía como los cajones no cerraban como debían por la ropa amontonada y muy mal doblada que estaba "dentro" de ellos, encima estaban restos de la comida del chef que parecían moverse y cobrar vida, uno que otro pañuelo usado y algunas otras cosas que por el bien de sus salud mental prefiero no mencionar.

Ella era ciertamente perfecta…

Tenía pantalones suficientes para enfrentarlos a el, y a todos los hombres del campamento. Era tierna y dulce (aunque a veces no dejara salir esa dulzura) y se preocupaba por todos allí. Definitivamente tenía coraza de madre y espíritu de guerrera (¿o era al revés?) y hasta eso, no sería mala esposa, solo faltaba que cierto chico llegase a domarla un poco. Y Duncan seria él quien.

¿Pero el punk era suficiente para ella?

Pero claro que si, ¿Qué pregunta tan tonta fue esa?

Tras unas breves pausas de sus pensamientos llego a dos conclusiones:

1. La comida del chef tenía tantas toxinas y cosas de dudosa procedencia que podían moverse solas y darles vida a otros objetos. Y…

2. Ellos dos eran más diferentes de lo que pensaban.

Volvió a mirar al reloj y soltó una risilla. Eso le daba la tercera conclusión de la noche.

3. Pensar en Courtney hacia que el tiempo se pasara volando. Su reloj marcaba ya las 5 a.m. en punto.

A partir de ese momento aparecería Chris en cualquier segundo para despertarlos y joderles el día. Así que solo se volvía a recostar.

Tal vez no fuera del tipo de genio al que le gustara pensar pero, si pensar en Courtney hacia que el tiempo volara, reconsideraría el mirarla en sus momentos de insomnio.

Pero, y si se acercaba a ella… ¿el tiempo volaría más rápido?

Observo como el chef salía de su cabaña hacia los altos parlantes…

-Creo que esa conclusión será para otro día…- sonrió con malicia y cerró los ojos ara fingir sorpresa cuando sonara la trompeta.

**Esta es la clase de cosas a las que yo llamo chispazos. No son las grandes historias, pero al menos llenan lo suficiente una hoja de Word como para ser llamadas viñetas.**

**Realmente este fic no sé de donde salió. Tenía una idea en concreto totalmente diferente a esta, comencé a escribir y se salió de lo planeado y termine en esto. En serio, espero lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión. Tal vez escriba una continuación, también como viñeta o one-shot, pero eso dependerá de si me dan ganas, o si me acuerdo de hacerlo xD**

**Tengan un lindo día!**

**Besos desde Gdl, Kany!**


End file.
